The sweetness provided by lactose and dextrose is about 40% and 70%-80%, respectively, of the sweetness provided by sucrose, as measured in a 15% sugar solution. The relative sweetness may be even less in cookies. See Pancoast et al, Handbook of Sugars, 2nd ed., AVI Publishing, Co., Inc., Westport, Conn., pages 367 and 388 (1980). Additionally, dextrose and lactose are reducing sugars. They undergo Maillard-type browning reactions with proteins in the flour, for instance. Lactose may also cause allergic reactions in some individuals depending on the amount consumed. Levels contained in a glass of milk (about 8.5 gms) are reported as not causing harm to those exhibiting lactose-intolerance because they lack the enzyme lactase. See Ash, D. J., "Research On Lactose Indicates Uses, Limitations As a Substitute For Sucrose In Bakery Goods", Food Product Development, 10(6), pages 85-88 (1976).
In the present invention, a multitextured cookie having a shelf-stable plurality of textures contains lactose and/or dextrose in at least one layer which has a firm and tender texture.